Devil You Know
by AnomalyLady
Summary: Defeated by Grimmjow for the second time, Ichigo makes a rash decision. How will his choice change himself, his friends and the outcome of the Winter War? Full description inside. Focuses on Ichigo and the Vizards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- I wanted to write a story that focused on the Vizard side of things and this is what I came up with. The story starts during Ichigo's second battle with Grimmjow but things take a very different turn. I may loosely follow canon but I'm still in the creation process so nothing is 100%. But this story will focus on Ichigo and the Vizards. I use both the manga and anime as reference but if I miss something important or start to drift into strong OCC, please let me know.

For now the story is rated T but it may change to M later on. I warn you now, this will contain yaoi, maybe some yuri, as well as het. There will be limes and lemons eventually. There will also be violence and coarse language.

I'm not 100% on the pairings I will introduce, so if you have a request/idea feel free to ask.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or the characters, it's all Tite Kubo's. I do not make any money off of this, it's all for fun.

Summary: Defeated by Grimjow for the second time, Ichigo makes a rash decision. How will his choice change himself, his friends and the outcome of the Winter War? When choices are made in despair the consequences are often dire and what is done, cannot be undone.

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking"_

"**Ichigo's Hollow" **_

**Devil You Know- Chapter 1: Ichigo's Despair**

"It seems the power you used now... was pushed to the limit. Looks like once you lost your mask, your breathing has become laboured. Eh? It's over shinigami!" Grimmjow grinned widely has they plummeted towards the ground. "I also got fairly wasted by you but in the end, the fact remains that... with your power, you can't beat me!"

Ichigo tumbled and scraped across the pavement, steadying himself in a crouched he glared at the approaching figure. "Damn... it.." Ichigo pulled his hand over his face to reactivate his mask but the brutal kick he received from Grimmjow sent him skidding yards away.

Even though Grimmjow was covered in blood he could not suppress his mirth. "So, it seems like that mask can't be used again once it's broken, eh? Nah.. You're in the stance to take out the mask again, so that can't be right." Ichigo was struggling to regain his footing. "Could it be because you took too much damage? Or did you waste too much reiryoku? Or does it have a limited amount of uses?" Ichigo had never pegged Grimmjow for the quisitive type, why didn't he just shut up and attack already. Seeing the murderous gleam in the blue haired Espada gave him his answer, Grimmjow was enjoying prolonging Ichigo pain, rubbing his weakness in his face.

"I have no clue what the reason could be... but that's ok. You see, the point is..." Sharp pain seared through Ichigo arm as Grimmjow drove Pantera through his wrist and into to ground. "At this moment, you can't bring it out. Am I right?" Grimmjow gloated, extending his only arm towards Ichigo's blood stained face, the red glow forming in the palm of his hand. "Don't worry. A cero from this range... Will blow straight through that mask-wearing head of yours!" Ichigo's eyes widened, he was sure he was about died. "_I lost, again! Damn it. Not like this!_" Ichigo heard the cackle inside his mind. "_**I told ya King, I told ya not to die. Whatta are ya gonna do now, ummm?**_" His hollow hummed playfully. "_No, you shut the hell up! I'm in charge! I wont let you take over!_"

Ichigo's mind raced and the cero had never arrived, instead he watched Rukia fend off Grimmjow with a single swing of Sode no Shirayuki, freezing him in large spray of ice. "_**See, ya always need someone ta come ta ya rescue. We could do so much better...**_" The hollow's tone was both condescending and seductive. Ichigo groaned while Rukia tried to pry the sword free from the ground and out of his wrist. But what little hope Ichigo held was shattered when a large hand grabbed Rukia's head. It hadn't worked, Grimmjow was still alive. "_Fuck! I'm so fucking useless! Rukia's gonna die and I'm just sitting here frozen!" _"_**Like I said King, we could do better...**_"

Before Ichigo had the time to tell the hollow to fuck off there was a loud sound and Grimmjow hand was blasted away from Rukia. Adding to his humiliation, Shinji had had to interfere. "_God damn it all! What the fuck!"_ The hollow cackled again inside his mind. Ichigo felt pathetic. He'd trained for a month straight and he could barely keep his mask for 11 seconds, Rukia could have finished Grimmjow off if she hadn't insisted on helping him first and now Shinji was toying with the blue haired Espada. Ichigo's pride took another blow when he realised that Shinji could use a cero, why hadn't they showed him how to do that? "_**Because ya weak!**_ " The fight continued before him, the Espada was able retrieve his zanpakuto, yanking it brutally out of Ichigo's wrist. Tightning his grip on Zangetsu, Ichigo pulled on all his strength to join the battle and finish the blue haired bastard off but again he was thwarted by the green-eyed espada. He watch numbly has the Espadas were pulled away from him, again victory had been denied, again, he had failed.

Ichigo raged inside. "_NO! Not again, not after all I put myself through._" He saw his hollow in his inner world, it was smiling at him. "What do you want?" "_**It's rather simple King, I'mma done sittin' back, waitin' for ya ta get us killed. If ya tired of gettin' ya ass handed ta ya over an' over, ya gonna have to listen to me. Ummm?**_" The hollow was learing at him. " I don't have to listen shit!" Ichigo barked back but the hollow only laughed more. "_**But ya will!"**_ The hollow stepped forward and grabbed Ichigo's neck, squeazing it tightly between marble fingers. "_**Aren't ya tired of fightin' me, aren't wastin' ya energy keepin' me locked up all time. I am! I'm bored! Wouldn't it be so much better if ya and I became friends? **_" Ichigo staired numbly at his hollow. Yes, he was tired and even if he didn't want to admit it, the hollow had always kept him alive, it had even learned how to use Zangetsu before he did. Would it really be so bad, to get along with the hollow inside... It was a part of him after all. "_**I can see ya starting to understand, we can be stronger! **_" The hollow let go of Ichigo, "What do you want to do?", he ask scowling at his albino reflection. "_**Ahhh, it's better if I show ya.**_" The hollow grinned wickedly and step in closer to Ichigo so their bodies would touch. "_**This will hurt at first but after, we will be a force no one will be able to resist.**_" Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and before he had time to think the hollow crushed him in an embrace, wrapping its arms around him. His hollow found the tender spot in Ichigo's neck and sank its teeth deeply in the tender flesh. The scream that erupted from Ichigo echoed not only through his inner world but in the living world as well.

Shinji and Rukia had been staring at the escaping espada, unaware of Ichigo's inner struggle. As the Garganta closed they were startled by a scream of pure agony erupting behind them. Looking back at Ichigo, they saw him sink to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, howling at the sky. "ICHIGO!" Rukia ran towards her friend but Shinji grabbed her by the collar, "Wait!", his face was devoid of his over wide smile, it was grim and ashen. Ichigo's howling stop abruptly and he slumped to ground, his body was shaking lightly and his breathing was raspy and shallow. "Stay back." Shinji ordered, he carefully made his way to Ichigo. The blond kneeled beside the broken teen and turned him up, observing all the injuries Ichigo had sustained, his brow creased. He reached a hand to one of Ichigo's eyes, carefully pulling the lids apart. Shinji sucked a sharp breath when he saw the black and gold eye. "Shit!"

"What's wrong with Ichigo! Tell me!" Rukia didn't have time to fool around, this man may have helped them but if Ichigo was hurt she needed to get him to Urahara quickly. The look she received from Shinji made her heart skip. "There's nothing you can do, we're the only ones who can help him now." With surprising grace and ease Shinji picked up Ichigo, cradling in his arms. "You may come with me if you want to but you cannot interfere!" He didn't bother looking back to see if the shinigami woman was following him, he ran as fast as could. Getting Ichigo back to the others before he woke up was imperative. Looking down he could see the tremors shaking the teens body and ear the sound of the hollow like quality in the small moans he let out between shaky breaths. "_This is bad... Damn Ichigo, do you have any idea of the mess you just threw us all into._"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, happy whatever it is you celebrate :) Here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to update, I didn't want to take this long but c'est la vie. I'd like to thank all those who followed and shout out to Nix's Warden for your review and suggestions :) **

Devil You Know. Chapter 2 - Trust

_Previously_

_Getting Ichigo back to the others before he woke up was imperative. Looking down he could see the tremors shaking the teens body and hear the sound of the hollow like quality in the small moans he let out between shaky breaths. "This is bad... Damn Ichigo, do you have any idea of the mess you just threw us all into."_

_Now_

- Outside the Vizard Warehouse -

Rukia's curses had grown louder each time she stopped and pounded her fists into the kido barrier that had kept her from following the strange skinny blond man and Ichigo. She knew they were in there, somewhere but that was all she knew and she had run out of patience a while ago. "Damn it! Let me in! I need to see Ichigo!" She railed again. "_I need to get help but I can't leave Ichigo here without knowing what's going on..._" Rukia wished Orihime was here, the girl was able to pass through the barier without a hitch not to mention she would be able to heal Ichigo right away. She planted herself in front of the doorway, arms crossing her chest and her eyes determined. "_I'll stay here all night if I have too! I am not leaving without him!_"

Time ticked by slowly, she wasn't exactly sure how long she'd stood there but it was an agonizing wait. Finally, she saw two figures approach her, one she recognised as the blond man who had saved her from the Espada's cero and the other was a small blond girl with pig tails, she would have been cute if it hadn't been for the severe grimace on her face, it seemed awfully like disgust. Rukia's eyebrows scrunched when she noticed the blond man's nose had been bleeding as well as what looked like the outline of a foot print centered painfully on his face.

"Good, ya still here, uh?" The blond man quipped, the girl said nothing but she didn't have too, it was clear she hated Rukia the minute she laid eyes on her. "Before we let you see Ichigo, there's a few conditions and you will need to fetch someone for us as well." Rukia started to protest but was cut off. "First, we need you to go and get Urahara for us. You do know him don't you?" Rukia nodded. " Good, saves me havin' to explain. Second, you will swear you will never reveal to anyone what and who you encounter here. Third, when you get back with Urahara and he as confirmed that we can trust you, we will let in and see Ichigo."

Before Rukia could agree the blond girl stepped in close. "Listen Shinigami, we don't need your help and we sure as hell don't want it! The only reason we are even considering this is because Shinji says you tried to help Ichigo. Don't fuck it up!" With a snarl the girl turned back and grabbed who Rukia assumed was Shinji and dragged him back inside the warehouse. "What odd siblings..." Rukia muttered. She knew what she had to do, she would drag Urahara back here if she had too.

- Inside Vizard Warehouse -

Shinji threw himself back on the couch arms stretched out across the back and one leg casually propped up on a small table. "How's he doin' Hachi?"

The gentle giant had just returned from the training ground area where they were keeping Ichigo for now. "His wounds have healed completely but I was not the one who healed him. However he is still unconscious and I do not know when he will wake." Hatchi spoke softly but the others could hear the worry in his voice. "Lisa is watching over him for now."

"Do you really think he did it Shinji?" Love sat down across from Shinji. His usual casual demeanor had been peeled away and was replaced with concern.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves ok. We'll see what Urahara has to say." Shinji replied cooly.

"Damn it Shinji! We all know what's going on, we need to figure out what to do now!" Kensei joined in, he was still angry at Shinji for letting Ichigo go in the first, this situation only served as fuel for the fire. "His hollow has instant regeneration, I saw it myself. Hachi says he's healed on his own, what more could Urahara tell us that we don't already know!"

Shinji looked to each of his fellow Vizards, Kensei was staring him down from his spot behind the pensive Love, Hachi was looking over his shoulder towards the training ground where Lisa was watching over Ichigo. Rose and Machiro had been sent out for food and Hiyori had sealed herself in room too angry to speak to anyone. Keeping his expression blank. "He will be able to tell us if Ichigo will be danger to us, I don't wanna put the boy down if we don't have ta." He let his words sink in, he knew they were all considering this but after all the effort they had gone through to train their youngest member, it would be a shame to have to kill him now. Especially since he was their best chance of finally getting revenge for what Aizen had done to them. Shinji could see the others understood, they would stop questioning him for now and let him think. Shinji hated to have to plan for the worst case scenario but he would do what needed to be done if it came to it, there was just too much at stake. If they were lucky, there was a chance they could turn this disaster around, it could actually give them an edge but that was a really big if.

"Well, well, why so glum everyone?" Everyone except Shinji turned to watch the new arrival, the sound of wood clacking against cement with each step.

"Took you long enough, Kisuke." Shinji's piano grin crept across his face as he turned back to see familiar eyes shining under the trade mark green and white bucket hat.

"You should know I always arrive precisely when I intent to, Shinji." Urahara had leaned down so their faces were just a few inches apart, a playful smile on his face.

"Cut it out you two, we don't have time for this crap! We have a serious problem on our hands!" Kensei scolded the two blonds. Those two were insufferable when they were together.

Urahara peered up from under his hat at the large white haired Visard, a feigned look of hurt on his face as he pulled out his fan to shield his smile. "My, my, Muguruma, if I didn't know better I'd say you weren't happy to see me." He chuckled a bit and straightened himself to look at the Visards gathered around him. "Very well, what has Ichigo gotten himself into this time that has Kuchiki-chan so displeased with you all?"

Everyone's face faltered and silence fell on the room. The awkward pause was broken by Shinji. "Are you saying that, that little Shinigami girl is a Kuchiki?" He asked pointedly.

Urahara grinned. "Yes she is. To be precise she's Byakuya little sister."

"Since when does Kuchiki Byakuya have a younger sister?" Objected Kensei, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ah well you se-" Urahara's explanation was abrubtly interupted when he received a sharp blow to the back of his head sending him forward over the back of the couch Shinji was sitting in. "Oooowwwww!" Urahara pick up the offending projectile and smiled. "I see your aim is as good as ever, Hiyori." Rubbing to back of head he tossed the sandal back to Hiyori.

The small blond Visard marched angrily towards the group gathered around Urahara. "What the hell are you all doing here chit-chatting for?" She grabbed Urahara by his shirt and yanked him to her level. "We don't have time for gossiping, dumbass! That stupid Ichigo's done the *Gattai!" Hiyoryi let go of Urahara and stalked away towards the underground training grounds. "Well what are ya all waiting for, you have work to do!" She shouted at everyone before disappearing down the stairs.

Urahara's expression went dark, his smile was gone and his eyes looked sad. He looked to Shinji for confirmation and received a quick nod. "I see." He paused to gather his thoughts. "Some one please let Kuchiki-chan in and explain things to her. I will be with Ichigo. Hachi, please come with me." With that said, Urahara made his way to Ichigo with a solemn Hachi in tow. Kensei went looking for a broom while Love stretch his legs and a manga appeared in his hands seemingly out of no where. Shinji was left to fetch the dark haired girl who he now knew was a Kuchiki. He wasn't looking forward to explaining the situation to the girl but if Urahara thought she could handle it, he knew he could trust him.

**A/N 2. So that's it folks. A small hint of things to come. For those who are curious "Gattai" means merging or fusion (if I got it right anyway). I hope you everyone enjoyed. Please review, it keeps me going and of course, I can't fix something if I don't know it's broken. Ja ne ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok folks, chapter 3 is finally up. Sorry to make ya'll wait. This chapter is a little on the dark side (I think so anyway) but that's how it's meant to be. I think I may have to change the rating to "M" soon just a heads up. Here you'll get a taste of what Ichigo is going through and the changes that are to come. Enjoy **

***Warning Spoilers* I recently realized that not everyone keeps up with the manga or watches the anime in sub so not everyone is caught up. I do some foreshadowing to future events but I'm trying to not be too obvious so if you're not caught up, you may find yourself going "WTF?". You've been warned.**

Devil You Know, Chapter 3-

_Previously_

_The hollow grinned wickedly and step in closer to Ichigo so their bodies would touch. "__**This will hurt at first but after, we will be a force no one will be able to resist.**__" Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and before he had time to think the hollow crushed him in an embrace, wrapping its arms around him. His hollow found the tender spot in Ichigo's neck and sank its teeth deeply in the tender flesh. The scream that erupted from Ichigo echoed not only through his inner world but in the living world as well._

Now

- Ichigo's Inner World -

Ichigo screamed has Shiro dug his teeth deeper into the curve of his neck. The bite was indeed painful but the true agony came from the burning sensation which immediately started radiating from it. He felt as if his soul had just been dipped in acid and the crushing force of Shiro arms around him was like rubbing salt in raw flesh. "_**Fight back Ichigo, da only way ta stop yer pain is ta complete da process! Bite back ya bitch!**_" Ichigo could barely make out Shiro's voice while he fought against the pain. He wanted it to end so badly that he was willing to do anything to make it stop.

Ichigo didn't try to stop his scream, instead he gathered all his will into the one action he hoped would prove true and bit onto Shiro shoulder, his screaming muffled by the hollows pierced flesh. The pain started to ebb back but only slightly. Desperate to hasten the process Ichigo bit down harder with every ounce of strength he could summon, he felt the bones in Shiro's shoulder grinding against his teeth but he didn't care. The pain was almost gone now, he was no longer blinded by it and his tortured screams had stopped giving way to Shiro's spychotic laughter.

The pain was finally gone but Ichigo's body shook freely, he slump down on his hands and knees spitting out blood and bits of flesh. Glancing up at the cackling hollow he started to fear what he had just done. "_**Oh no, none a dat , we're almost done**_." A sadistic grin appeared on the Hollow's face as he reached down to wrench Ichigo back to his feet. "_**No more King and Horse, no more doubt, no more fear!**_" Shiro reached his right hand out, locking his eyes on Ichigo's. "_**Now, how 'bout we become an Emperor?**_" Ichigo's eyes opened wide as the Hollow reached out and thrust its marble white hand into his chest and squeezed his heart.

Ichigo blinked numbly, looking down at the appendage invading his body. Shiro's laugh ringing out in his inner world. "What-" His vision was filled with images, some he recognized others were foreign, they poured faster into his mind so that after a few moments he could not make out the difference between them. He felt no pain, only confusion at first but that was quickly dissipating among the new emotions that accompanied each new image. Ichigo realised these were his Hollows memories; all their struggles for dominance, the exhilaration of gaining control, the blood lust but also the despair of being lock away, of being chained down forced to watch the world go by without it ever knowing of your existence. He could still hear the Hollows maniacal laugh so he opened his eyes getting ready to tell it to shut the hell up but he saw nothing. The laugh echoed everywhere but there was no one but him present. Ichigo realised he was the one laughing that horrible laugh. He fell to his knees and wrapping his arms around his torso, he laughed until there was no breath left in him and finally blacked out, overwhelmed by his new emotions and memories.

-Vizard Warehouse, Underground Trainning Facility-

Urahara stood behind Lisa watching Ichigo closely, observing the subtle changes his soul form had already taken. The teens once tanned complexion was several shades lighter, his hair was close to an inch longer and was liberally streaked with white. As startling has those changes were, Urahara knew the most obvious change would be Ichigo's eyes, the intense brown would be forever gone making way for black scleras and gold irises. Lisa and Hachigen shifted wearily when the teen rustled around slightly but the tremor that shook him was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"How long has it been since he started?" The ex-taicho broke the silence.

"1 hour and 35 minutes, approximately." Hachigen answered. "His injuries were severe, he had a significant amount of reiatsu from the Arrancar he fought mixed with his own. However, I did not need to heal him, it seems he can already use his instant regeneration." Hachigen knew revealing all the information he possessed would make it easier for Urahara to properly assess the situation.

"Thank you Hachi-san. Now I'll be going in the barrier with Ichigo, no matter what happens, you will not interfere." Kisuke looked at both Vizards, the carefree mask gone from his features. Once both nodded that they understood, Urahara turned around and made his way to Ichigo sleeping form.

Urahara quietly crouched down next to his pupil deep in thought. Ichigo's reiatsu had not only increased signficantly but it had also become very stable. The power that would now be at the teens disposal was unfathomable particularly for someone so young but that could also be his undoing. There was a good reason the Vizards had been in hiding for so long and now it would more than likely apply to Ichigo as well. They could try to hide his increased abilities and the changes in his appearance but who knew what changes to his personality would come from this. Urahara sighed quietly._ Why Ichigo? Why would you choose such thing?_ Urahara knew the teen could be prone to rash decisions, he had no fear of the unknown if it meant he had a better chance of protecting those he cared about, consequences to himself be damned. Only two of the other Vizards had even been offered this deal and both had refused, the risk was too great. Urahara's hand reached out into Ichigo's Shihakusho to retrieve the Combat Pass hidden there, he knew its true purpose and though he had accepted it's nescesity before, he could no longer do that. It saddened Urahara to think that Soul Society would turn it's back on its savior after all he had endured but until the ex-taicho could actually speak to Ichigo and find out exactly what changes had taken place, this was the only choice.

"It ain't nice to steal Urahara-san." Urahara winced inwardly at the distinct distortion in Ichigo's voice, black and gold eyes narrowed burning into the blond man.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san but it is... A necessary evil." Urahara smiled knowingly at his choice of words waiting for Ichigo's reaction.

"Um? Is that so?" Ichigo sat up and stretch his arms out wide before reaching a searching hand to the left side of neck, it was still tender and there was a scare present but he was grateful it was healed. He looked around taking in his surroundings, Urahara was seated in front of him, eyes hidden in the shadow of his ever present bucket hat. Both were inside a kido barrier, _they must know what we've done and they're afraid, good!_ Ichigo shook his head, feeling like it was wrapped in cotton. _What? No, not good, damn it_. The young visored got this feet, dusting himself off, he noticed his mentor do the same but always keeping his eyes on him. He felt his face form his familiar scowl. "We wont hurt you." The look he received from Urahara made Ichigo think back on his words. "I wont hurt you, sorry but it's been a heck of ride. How long have I been out for?" He spoke carefully this time but his mind was still a jumble and it was hard to focus on any one thing. He was sure he was the same person he'd always been but now with a little extra, he felt a sort of elation. It was a wonderful feeling but he didn't like the way Urahara was looking at him, it was distracting and he felt that if he had hackles they would be up now.

"Almost 2 hours." Urahara answered him cooly.

"Is that all? Who patched me up? I feel great." Ichigo tried to smile, looking beyond the barrier he spotted Hachigen and Lisa observing his exchange with Urahara.

"No one healed you, you did that all on your own. Kurosaki-san, do you understand what it is you've done?" Urahara asked quietly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in irration. "I did what I had to, like I always do, Urahara-san." He looked down had his hand and flexed his fingers, he noticed the color of his skin had changed to a somewhat lighter shade. He also began to notice other changes, his hair was hanging further down in front of his eyes. The teen sighed and ran fingers through his hair. "You know I hate it when you do that, get to the damn point will ya!" Ichigo snapped.

Urahara opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by shouting coming from behind him. Turning around he saw Rukia running down the stairs, heading straight for them with Shinji following lazily behind. "Follow me Ichigo but please, stay calm." Heading towards the edge of the barrier he pulled out his fan, it was risky but the best way to gauge Ichigo's new temperament would be to expose him to the kind of situation he would likely encounter from now on. "Hachi-san, if you could let us pass please, I believe Kuchiki-chan would like to have a word Kurosaki-san." The large man nodded and dissipated the barrier without a word, letting Urahara and Ichigo walk out unhindered, meanwhile Lisa quietly stepped in behind Ichigo ready to act should things turn sour.

Lisa's action didn't escape Ichigo's notice, nor did the meaning of it. He turned his gaze behind him, taking her in, wondering how he could have ignored her alluring appearance in the past. The serious look on face, much like his ever present scowl, hardened her feminine features, her body was long and lithe and her school girl outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. Ichigo's thoughts became further distracted when her remembered the girl was quite the pervert, sure she claimed she was simply curious but he knew it was a cover. He felt a rush of excitement when he noticed her composure falter briefly as she noticed him leering at her. He grinned widely, "Always watching aren't you." Ichigo whispered before turning his attention back to the approaching duo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards her freind, she couldn't believe how grateful she felt to see him walking. She hadn't been sure what to expect after Shinji's vague explanation, all she cared about was that Ichigo was alive. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she came closer. Urahara was walking towards her accompanied by a very large man with short pink hair but she focused on Ichigo who was walking behind the blond man. His head was turned away from her and he seemed to be talking to someone behind him only she couldn't hear what had been said. Rukia gasped loudly as she took in Ichigo new appearance as he turned his face, the longer orange hair peppered with white, the black and gold eyes but what was most frightening of all was the unfamiliar grin etched across his features which turned her blood to ice. "Ichigo! What have they done to you?" She cried out, stopping dead in her tracks only a few feet from him.

"Hi Rukia, nice to see you too." Ichigo chimed, looking questioningly into round violet eyes.

**A/N2: I hope everyone understands whats going on. Yes Ichigo is gonna be a little OOC but thats because Shiro is now a constant part of him. I was listening to mostly Cradle of Filth while writing this, just felt appropriate. Hope you enjoyed. 'Til next time. Please Review, it helps.**

**Ja ne :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'll keep this short, I'm sorry to have kept so many of you waiting... This chapter is shorter than I'd like, however I figured it was best to leave it as is (as I've re-writen this 3 times now). I hope you enjoy. **

**Devil You Know - Chapter 4**

_Previously_

_"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards the ginger, she couldn't believe how grateful she felt to see him walking. She hadn't been sure what to expect after Shinji's vague explanation, all she cared about was that Ichigo was alive. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she came closer, Urahara was walking towards her accompanied by a very large man with short pink hair but she focused on Ichigo who was walking behind the blond man, his head was turned and he seemed to be talking to someone behind only she couldn't hear what had been said. Rukia gasped loudly as she took in Ichigo new appearance when he turned his face, the longer orange hair peppered with white, the black and gold eyes but most frightening of all was the unfamiliar grin etched across his features which turn her blood to ice. "Ichigo! What have they done to you?" She cried out, stopping dead in her tracks only a few feet from him._

_"Hi Rukia, nice to see you too." Ichigo chimed, looking questioningly into round violet eyes_

October 9th

Rukia was frozen in shock, her mouth slightly open and her eyes fixed upon the creature that could not be her friend. It looked like Ichigo, but it simply couldn't be him, it wasn't just the changes in his physical appearance or even the Hollow-like quality of his voice. It was the smile or more accurately the smirk, it so was wrong, no, this was not Ichigo not her Ichigo anyway, not anymore. Rukia heart dropped at the familiar feeling, _I can't do this, this is just like Kaien!_ She cast an accusing glare to those around her but the fire in her belly roared when she settled on Urahara, the annoyingly secretive shop keeper hiding behind his fan. "This is all your fault!" She accused murderously, finally cutting through the heavy silence.

The vizards stared disapprovingly at the small Shinigami while Urahara seemed simply saddened. The blond man flicked his fan closed and smoothly tucked it away before sighing loudly. When he spoke his voice was soft and gentle much like the tone used when talking to a frightened child. "I'm sorry you feel that way Kuchiki-chan, however I-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ichigo's voice echoed loudly, everyone was taken aback by the sudden change in Ichigo posture and tone. The young vizard's hand firmly grasped Rukia's upper arm, keeping her from reaching the hilt of her zanpakuto. "What's your problem Rukia?" His grip tightning painfully on her arm spinning her around so she would face him, he could feel the mix of rage and fear battling inside her, he ignored the fought back tears glistening in the wide violet eyes. Yes, Urahara could be a major pain in the ass but he had done so much for them both. The man was too brilliant for his own good and was as much a cause of their problems as the solution but in the end his heart was in the right place. To accuse the man who had helped him acquire the strength he had wanted wasn't just a blow Urahara but to Ichigo himself. She was acting like Ichigo was barely there, almost like she felt the was something wrong about him. "I don't know what the fuck you keep harping on about, no one did anything to me, damn it!"

"Have you seen yourself Ichigo! Do you hear yourself right now! I thought you had that _thing_ under control!" Rukia snatched her arm away from Ichigo grasp, it hurt but she managed to hide it by glaring back into the black and gold orbs pinning her where she stood. "Do you have any clue what you've done, what will happen to you if the SouTaichou finds out about this?" She was so focused on Ichigo she never noticed the reaction her last statement had enticed from the others around them. The anger rising from the vizards was interrupted when Ichigo let out a dismissive cackle.

"Like I ever gave a shit what Soul Society thinks of me!" Ichigo was having a hard time controlling himself, his anger was giving him a rush of excitment. "I know exactly what I did Rukia, I did exactly what you told me to do!" He spat back at her harshly. "Don't you remember! How you dragged me halfway across the school and made me humiliate myself in front of Inoue! You! You made swear to her I would get stronger so I could protect her! So I could protect all of you!" His face was twisted in anger and shame at the memory, the way she had grabbed him and made him bow. He lowered his voice but there was a steel edge to it. "I _was_ weak! I let my fear get in the way of what I'm supposed to do. I came to them willingly," he gestured to the group gathered around him, "and got my ass handed to me over and over again so I could get stronger and it still wasn't enough." Ichigo fits tightened, he barely felt his nails biting into his palms but he never broke his gaze away from Rukia's challenging stair "I made the same choice I made when first met you and the one after that when I saved your ass! I'm gonna keep making those choices because no else can!" Ichigo's face twisted into the unfamiliar grin, there was a confidence in that grin that Rukia had never seen before. "And now I'm gonna kick that bastard Aizen's ass! I'm gonna kill that fucker and I sure as hell ain't doing it for Soul Society so I don't give a fuck what I look like to them!"

Rukia stared up at him completely lost for words, where fear and anger had held her now she felt a heart crushing pain. This was all her fault... She cast her gaze around to the strangers that had gathered around Ichigo. They were still trying to help him, all she had done was shame herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Baka!" Ichigo's voice chided gently, he moved the hand off her shoulder to lift up her chin forcing her to look at him. "Stop worrying so damn much midget."

Rukia felt like she was suffering from emotional whiplash, there was something about the feel of Ichigo's hand against her face that was strangely comforting and she found it hard to hold onto her misgivings. The black and gold eyes had softened slightly but the glint of something dark beneath the surface was still palpable. She grasped at what to say, nothing seemed appropriate so she simply gave a short nod and stepped away from him. "I should go see Inoue, she should be back by now..."

"Back? Back from where?"

Rukia's posture stiffened and glared at Urahara who suddenly seemed to find the ground very interesting. "I took her to Soul Society and got permission from Ukitake Taicho to train with her... There was no time for me to wait for the Senkeimon to be adjusted for her but she should be back by now." The small shinigami fished around her Shihakusho and retrieved a cell phone. "I still need to give my report and I wont get any reception down here. I'll come back after that..." She hesitaded for a moment. "I'm sure Inoue will want to see you..." Rukia wasn't sure if it was the best idea, she wouldn't report Ichigo's new... Actually she wasn't sure what to call it but his friends deserved to now light orange haired vizard blinked a few times, the familiar scowl setting in easily. Rukia was relieved that at the very least, some things about Ichigo had not changed after all.

"Do what you want." He answered almost flatly and turned to Urahara. "I have a feeling there a few more things you should be telling me, ne?" He did not miss the sheepish expression the ex-Taicho was failing to hide. He sighed loudly and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, he was getting a headache. He was still riding the waves from his change, he felt raw and listless. The teen was sure of two things right now, he wanted to fight and he was hungry, he just wasnt sure which one he should do first. The short outburst with Rukia had piqued his blood lust but the transformation had drained him, if he wanted to have a satisfying sparring session it was best to eat first. "Hey Shinji, got anything to eat?"

TBC

**AN2: Ok, so I plan on keeping this going, even if it is slow but I needed this set-up. Don't worry, I have some huge plans for the next few chapters ;) As always, reviews are nice and I always take suggestions and request.**

**Ja ne **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone, here's chapter 5, a little shorter than I wanted but the next few chapters should be longer. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/fav, I'm happy people are liking this story and I hope I continue to meet expectations. Also everyone say thank you to "blacklengend99", who's demand for me to update kicked my bum to get this done. :) Those of you who asked questions, I've answered them in the 2nd authors note at the end of this chapter, mostly because they were good questions and I felt others may be wondering the same things. Enjoy :)**

**Devil You Know- Chapter 5**

_Previously_

_"Do what you want." He answered almost flatly and turned to Urahara. "I have a feeling there a few more things you should be telling me, ne?" He did not miss the sheepish expression the ex-Taicho was failling to hide. He sighed loudly and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, he was getting a headache. He was still riding the waves from his change, he felt raw and listless. The teen was sure of two things right now, he wanted to fight and he was hungry, he just wasnt sure which one he should do first. The short outburst with Rukia had peeked his bloodlust but the transformation had drained him, if he wanted to have a satisfying sparring session it was best to eat first. "Hey Shinji, got anything to eat?"_

October 9th, evening

Shinji cracked his best grin, even though he really didn't feel like smiling. This situation had him slightly proving troublesome, considering his age and the life he'd led that said a lot. Ichigo's outburst had come and gone rather quickly but since the kid was such a hot head to begin with it was hardly a surprise. He had enough on his hands with Hiyoris temper however, adding a young Gattai Vizard to the mix could have some rather unpleasant results. So he did what he did best; smiled and pretended he didn't have a care in the world, Ichigo was blurring the lines between Shinigami and Hollow more than anyone ever had and at this rate who knew what he would turn into. "Well Rose and Mashiro should be back by now with some food, you can escort Kuchiki out and we can all eat afterwards." Shinji waved his hand lazily for everyone to follow as he turned to make his way out of the training grounds.

Ichigo groaned out loud, that meant bento boxes, which he didn't mind per say but he was spoiled on home cooked meals, Yuzu's home cooked meals. He had been pleasantly surprised by Kensei's cooking (he would never admit it), so the idea of store bought pre-packaged food just didn't appeal to him right now and Machiro always picked the weirdest stuff for him. He glanced down at Rukia who was walking silently beside him, it was obvious she was studying him but he tried to let go, one argument was enough and he had a feeling it would come to blows if they started again. Ichigo remembered the dirty look she gave Urahara when Inoue was mentioned and he knew his face was bunching up into a deeper scowl, the idea of Rukia taking charge of the other girls training was disconcerting at best. He pinched his nose once more, the headache was getting worse and his stomach growled loudly.

"You'll feel better after some food and rest Kurosaki-san." Hachi smiled down gently at the youth who merely grunted in response.

The group silently climbed the stairs to find Rose and Love conversing over their food one of the old couches but everyone else seemed to be conveniently absent. "You guys just couldn't for us uh? Not very nice." Shinji whined in mock hurt earning a low chuckle from Love.

"Consider yourselves lucky you still have your shares, _some people_ would have been all to happy to eat them for you." Rose pointed out, of course everyone, aside from Rukia, were well aware Rose had been talking about Mashiro and Love. "Nice to see you again Kisuke and I see sleeping beauty is up and about. Interesting look you've got going for yourself Kurosaki-kun." Rose half waved towards Urahara has he took in the young Vizards appearance and laughed lightly at the growl he received.

"OK! What the hell is going on?" Ichigo barked out.

"You're an idiot, here!" Ichigo looked dumbly at the small plastic circle Lisa had shoved in hand. "Open it and take a look for yourself." She added when it was obvious he didn't know what it was that she had handed him, all the while stretching out on the second couch with her food. She may have looked like she was off in her on world but her eyes never fully left Ichigo, her curiosity had always been her weak point.

"That FUCKER!" Ichigos voice echoed throughout the warehouse causing everyone present to jump slightly. He had gathered from Rukias reaction that his appearance had changed, he had known for certain his hair had grown longer since it hung in eyes but seeing the black and gold eyes staring back at him in the little mirror was a shock to say the least. His hand tightened around the compact and it actually started to crack. His mind raced going back over everything that had happened, he knew his mind was his own despite the added memories, strength and abilities. He was not the Hollow, the Hollow was him. It may not seem like much but it made a difference. He hissed again studying his reflecxion and a sudden thought struck him and to everyone amazement Ichigo stuck out his tongue cautiously, inspecting carefully before relaxing slightly. "Thank fuck it's not blue!" Laughing to hide his embarrassment he tossed the mirror back to Lisa, "Sorry about that." He looked around to find everyone looking at him wearily, it also seemed Kensei, Hiyori and Mashiro had joined them. "What now?"

"Wow Berry-tan, quite the look you've got yourself. Man I'm glad I didn't take the deal if that's what I would've looked like!" Mashiro had sped towards him, gawking at him the way a child would but she didn't even bat an eye when Ichigo took a swipe at her. The small green haired woman quickly dodged and continued as if nothing had happened. "You know, you should eat something before it's all gone."

"I'm going to get you one of these days!" Ichigo growled quietly.

"Keep telling yourself that kid, I've been trying to get rid of her for over 100 years." Kensei had slowly made his way towards the youth, Ichigo's eyebrows were twitching slightly and his reiastu had spiked, trying to make it seem casual yet keeping his guard up.

"Tch, I'm going to get my body. Rukia I'll walk out after, I need to ask you something." Ichigo walked away from the others to the small cot that had been laid out for him, he normally slept on the couch but the cot was a good place to keep his body when he wasn't using it. He sat on the edge and threw himself back into body but as soon as he did so blinding pain seared his mind. He coughed violently, it felt like his chest was slowly being crushed and he felt tears streaking down his face. He tried desperately to will himself back out, his body was dying, there was no doubt about it this felt almost as bad has when he had merged with his Hollow except now there was no one to help him through the pain. Just as Ichigo thought his insides would burst, he felt himself ripped out of his body and fell to the floor gasping for air. The orange head tried to pull himself up but failed instead he felt someone helping him to his feet. He looked up to see it had been Rukia and Lisa. "Wh-What happened?" His watery voice cracked.

"I-I don't know Ichigo, one minute you were back in your body and the next you started having some sort of seizure." Rukia looked up at him concerned and slightly confused.

"Hmmm, I should have thought about that..." Ichigo wiped around to find Urahara standing over his human body. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm afraid you wont be able to go back this body." The blond ex-taicho sighed sadly.

"What! What do you mean?" Ichigo was starting to panic. What would happen to him if he couldn't go back to his human body? "Wait? Did you know this would happen?"

Urahara stood to face Ichigo and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I only thought it may become a problem eventually but you're recent... transformation caught me off guard. Simply put, Human bodies are not meant to contain such vast reiatsu. To be honest, now that I think about it, at the rate you've been advancing you're lucky this hasn't happened sooner. Had we not pulled you out on time you would have killed your body."

Ichigo was shocked, _I could have killed himself? _"Are you saying I almost died? Again?"

"Ichigo, you would not have died per say, just your body. I can make you gigai, like the ones the other Vizards have but I wont be able to change how you look... You need to decide what to do with your body as well. You caused some severe internal damage when you tried to go back in, Hachi can keep it stable for now but you need to make a choice. I'm sorry." The ex-taicho looked at young Vizard seriously, there was no pity, just concern. He wouldn't tell Ichigo what he should do, this was a choice he had to make on his own.

Ichigo looked at the body lying lifelessly on the cot, if he let it die that would mean letting every one believe he had died with it. Who would take care of his sisters? He knew when he started his journey for power, even if it was to protect others, he couldn't lie to himself, it didn't seem to matter how much power he'd gained, it was never enough and a price had to be if he could find a way to got back though, he still wouldn't. His mind made up he closed his eyes and took yet another plunge. "Rukia, go find Inoue and find Kon. I'll be downstairs when you get back." He didn't wait for anyone to reply, he turned back and made his way to the training grounds but stopped behind Hiyori. "Come on snaggle-tooth, I owe you an ass kicking." His voice was flat while grabbed the red collar and dragged a sputtering blond with him.

Rukia knew right away what Ichigo wanted to do, she sighed in defeat while watching the angry blond girl yell obscenities back at him and it made her smile briefly. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea but for now it would have to do, they were in the middle of war after all and casualties were expected but this wasn't something she had been prepared for. She looked up when a hand rested on her shoulder to see Shinji standing next to her. "He'll be fine, we take care of our own." Nothing else was said as he walked with her out of the warehouse and has soon as she cleared the kido barrier she shunpoed towards Ichigo's house to pick up Kon. The sun was finally setting and this was feeling like the end of longest day of her life and it seemed many more would come before this was settled.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN2: Awww, poor Ichigo, never even got to eat his dinner but at least he's got Hiyori to take his frustration out on (not in a sexy way! not going there with those two at all... it's too scary) **

**So first off, I'd like to point out a few things about Vizards; (I've done my research btw, so I'm not pulling this outta my bum, well most of it anyway). 1st, the Vizards don't need to feed on souls because their own Shinigami reiatsu his feeding their Hollows. 2nd, from my understanding, Urahara is a freaking genius and the gigais he made for himself, the Vizards and Rukia (in the very beginning of Bleach) are the special ones he was working in the "pendulum arc", the Vizards are in those gigais almost all the time, since they are trying to hide, if they popped out then Soul Society would spot them easy. So yes, even in the gigais they can still use their powers and manifest zanpakutos and masks. Remember Rukia fired off a low level kido while in her gigai when she was fighting the creepy tongue-bomb Hollow but because Ichigo still had most of her powers/zanpakuto it didn't do much. The Vizards however are at full charge. They still need to eat food to nourish themselves, I'm gonna go ahead and assume the gigais let them convert Human food into Soul food, hence the bentos and BBQs. So there, that clears that up. I hope. **

**Now to answer you Q's. **

**alexthecoolmac: I decided a while ago not to make this into yaoi (though I might make a yaoi (M) version later on). Any romance in here will be secondary to the main stuff and it'll be mostly het. This fic is more about the action and I'll mostly pair Ichigo with Lisa.**

**MaKayla McKinzie & blacklengend99: I can't totally answer you're questions about what Ichigo can eat because it would ruin the surprise later but if you read the above about Vizards you'll kinda get an answer.**

**Also please keep in mind, Ichigo is still just a few hours into his transformation, its normal for him to be all over the place emotionally.  
**

**Thats all for now, hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
